yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 104
"Courtroom Chaos, Part 1", known as "Deck Master Judge Man's Judgment" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on April 30, 2002 and in the United States on November 22, 2003. Summary * Joey is stuck in a large manor and accidentally destroys a wall when he kicks it. A hidden door takes him to the KaibaCorp blimp. * Inside the blimp he finds Mai's unconscious body, but it is actually Johnson in disguise. * Johnson turns the room into a courthouse and transforms into his Deck Master, "Judge Man". Joey chooses "Flame Swordsman" as his Deck Master. * Téa and Yugi wander through the Antarctic environment until they find a door. It leads to the room where Joey is Dueling Johnson. * Kaiba and Mokuba view another scene from their past. Seto had visited Gozaburo in his office at KaibaCorp and proposed a virtual game software to him, but it was thrown back at him since Gozaburo claimed he only cared about building weapons. After having Kaiba removed by security, Gozaburo stole the idea and used it to help build the Virtual World. This scene affected present-day Kaiba more strongly than any of the previous had. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Johnson Joey's Deck Master is "Flame Swordsman". Johnson's Deck Master is "Judge Man". Turn 1: Johnson Johnson Normal Summons Hysteric Angel (1800/500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws Gearfried the Iron Knight and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates the Deck Master ability of "Flame Swordsman" to reduce the ATK of "Flame Swordsman" by 500 ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1300/1600) and increase the ATK of "Gearfried by the decreased amount ("Gearfried": 1800 → 2300/1600). "Gearfried" attacks and destroys "Hysteric Angel" (Johnson 4000 → 3500). Turn 3: Johnson Johnson Sets a monster. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws Rocket Warrior, while his hand contains "Tiny Guardian", Panther Warrior, Swordsman of Landstar, Gamble, and Bottomless Trap Hole. Joey Normal Summons "Tiny Guardian" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates the Deck Master ability of "Flame Swordsman" to decrease its ATK by 300 ("Flame Swordsman": 1300 → 1000/1600) and increase that of "Tiny Guardian" by the same amount ("Tiny Guardian": 1400 → 1700/1800)."Tiny Guardian" attacks and destroys Johnson's Set monster. It's revealed to be Skelengel (900/400), whose Flip Effect activates, letting Johnson draw a card. "Gearfried" attacks directly (Johnson 3500 → 1200). Turn 5: Johnson Johnson Normal Summons Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws Scapegoat. He Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. "Gearfried" attacks "Mystical Elf", but Johnson activates the Deck Master ability of "Judge Man" to pay 1000 Life Points (Johnson 1200 → 200) and destroy all monsters Joey controls as well as inflict 500 damage to Joey for each (Joey 4000 → 2500). Joey's hand contains "Panther Warrior", "Swordsman of Landstar", "Gamble", "Bottomless Trap Hole", and "Scapegoat". Joey Sets "Bottomless Trap Hole". Turn 7: Johnson Johnson Normal Summons Curtain of the Dark Ones (600/500) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down Polymerization to fuse "Mystical Elf" with "Curtain of the Dark Ones" and Fusion Summon Kamionwizard (1300/1100) in Attack Position. Johnson then activates "Sinister Justice", which will let Fusion Monsters to he controls attack the turn they are Summoned. If a Level 4 or lower Fusion Monster he controls inflicts battle damage, he will gain 800 Life Points. "Kamionwizard" attacks directly (Joey 2500 → 1200). The second effect of "Sinister Justice" activates (Johnson 200 → 1000). Johnson Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences In adaptations * When Joey chooses his Deck Master, flashbacks of him using "Flame Swordsman" are removed from the dub. * Tristan and Duke's wrestling is cut from the dub. * A shot of Gozaburo throwing papers at Kaiba is cut from the dub. Instead, he scatters them across the floor of his office. Mistakes * In the dub, Joey calls "Sinister Justice" a Trap Card. * In the dub, in one scene, "Flame Swordsman" is seen on Joey's Duel Disk instead of "Gearfried the Iron Knight" when you can clearly see "Flame Swordsman" is beside him. Trivia * Johnson is the first member of the Big Five to assume the form of a monster used by a main character. In this case, "Judge Man" is used by Kaiba. Ironically, the next, and last, case is Leichter, who Duels Kaiba as "Jinzo", Joey's monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes